Love, forgivnes and lost
by anajet
Summary: Set somewhere in the future three children comes to the Charmed once to ask for help. But there is something familiar with them. Soon the sisters find them self in the middle of a magic war.Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Henry and many more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, only the Characters of Anna, Austin and Benjy.

This is my first fanfic here.

Chapter 1 

Somehow all of them had ended up at the attic, Phoebe writing on her computer, Piper reading and Paige drawing. They where all in silence and the only thing you could hear were the sound of Phoebes keys, Paige brushstrokes and Piper turning a page.  
They all were occupied with what they were doing so the bang made them all jump.

- BANG!

- What a… Piper said.

A part of the wall turned into a passage and out from it came three kids.

- Mommy! The youngest one of them yelled back at the wall.

- It's ok Anna. Schhh… The one holding the baby said.

The sisters just starred at each other's and then back at the children. The youngest one looked like to be around one while the others seemed to be a little older then Wyatt.  
The boy holding the baby laid her down on a blanket that the other little boy gave him. Then one of the boys made a fireball that the other one simply placed over the baby. After that he said a spell that turned the fireball into different animals. The baby stopped to crying and watched the animals, and then she began to laugh a little.

- Demon child… Paige whispered out.

- ¼ demon. The other boy said defending his friend.

The sisters looked at each other's not really sure of what to do. It was Piper who opened her mouth first.

- Are you hungry?

- Told you. One of the boys told the other one, which made the boy smile.

- Some food would be great.

They all walked down to the kitchen.

- What would you like to have? Piper asked.

- Some pancakes would be great mam.

Paige began to laugh as she saw Pipers reaction to the mam bit. Plus that the boy seemed too young to know that kind of manner.

- Some pancakes coming up and call me Piper.

- Ok.

- And you can call me Phoebe.

- And me Paige.

- What can we call you? Phoebe asked.

- I'm Austin, that's Benjy and this is Anna. The boy who moved the fireball answered. The other boy was still quiet.

- So, you are ¼ demon. Paige asked the quiet boy.

The only thing she got as an answer was a nod.

- What's the other ¾? Paige continued.

- He's partly witch and partly mortal as well.

- Ok. And what about you?

- Anna and me are party witch, partly knightly and partly mortal.

- Knightly? Phoebe asked.

- Yes.

- Is she your sister? Piper asked when she realized Phoebe wouldn't get more of an answer.

- Yes.

The sisters came to the conclusion that they wouldn't find out more about the children since the clock was close to midnight and that the best thing would be to get them to bed and then talk more in the morning.  
Since Leo was away with the boys Paige and Phoebe decided to stay for the night.  
Both Phoebe and Paige were asleep, but not Piper. She decided to get up and take a look at the children.  
She hadn't had time to really look at them until now. Now when she knew Austin and Anna were siblings then she could see the similarities they shared.  
They both had dark hair, the same nose, the same head shape and the same mouth.  
She could see some similarities that Benjy shared with the others as well. His hair was also dark, but not as dark as the others. His nose was the same, but not his mouth and his head shape.  
Then she realized that Benjy began to move a little. She slowly closed the door and walked back to her room.  
As she did Benjy got up from his bed and carefully awoke Austin with out waking Anna.

- Do you really think they can help?

- They told us they would, remember? They would never lie.

- I miss them.

- Me too. But we will get them back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The sisters were in the kitchen talking waiting for the children to awake.

- Wow. They must be tired. Piper said.

- I wonder what happened to their parents. Phoebe added.

- Hopefully we will find out today. Piper answered.

They all went to silence as they heard footsteps coming from the stair. Seconds later entered the children the kitchen, Austin carrying his sister and Benjy walking behind him.  
All of them ate in silence until Austin began to talk.

- They are in a holy war against evil.

- Who? Paige asked.

- Annas and mine parents and Benjys dad.

- How about Benjys mother? Phoebe asked.

- I don't have one. Benjy answered.

Again everyone turned to silence, this time in shock as Benjy had said something.

- I'm sorry. Phoebe finally said.

- Mummy. Anna suddenly said, looking like she soon would begin to cry.

- Hey. Austin said.

- Mum will come back to us. She would never leave us.

It wasn't his words that calmed her down, she didn't understand them, it was how he said it, so calmly.

- Wow, you are very brave. Piper said.

- Mum, dad and my uncle taught me.

- So you are cousins, you, Anna and Benjy?

- Yes.

Later that day Piper had left to check some things at work and Phoebe had left to go to the paper. Paige was alone at home with the children. She had just fixed some lunch and was now on the way to get the children into the kitchen.  
Anna was playing with some of Wyatts and Chris old toys, Austin was looking in a book and Benjy was juggle with some fireballs.  
Paige had never seen something like it before, and all the thoughts she had before about him being evil just disappeared.  
As Benjy realized he was being watched he stopped.

- You are really good at that. Paige told him.

- Thanks.

Sure not much of a speaker Paige thought.

- Lunch is served in the kitchen.

Austin picked up his sister and Benjy made the fireballs disappear.  
They ate in silence, even Anna didn't say a word.  
Then the phone rang. Paige answered it.

- Hi hon. How's work.

- Yeah, I miss you too.

- Ok.

- Love you too.

- Take care my little cop.

She hang up the phone and just as she did Anna spoke pointing at the phone.

- Daddy.

- Sorry hon, that was Henry.

- Cop.

- Your dads a cop? Paige answered the little girl. Then she looked at Austin.

Austin looked at his now empty plate, then at Benjy.  
Let's clean our plates.  
Benjy nodded as an answer.

The whole house was in silence, but not everyone was asleep. Paige had left to spend some time with her husband, while Phoebe had decided to once again spend the night at the manor.  
She had been really tired and fallen asleep at once, but now she was fully awake so she decided to go up to the attic.  
When she got up there she found Benjy looking in the book of shadows. He closed it at once as he saw her so she didn't see what he was reading about.

- You can't sleep either?

He first looked at her then down on his hands.  
She walked up to him and sat next to him. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes until Benjy spoke.

- I miss dad.

- Ow. We will get him back. She answered while hugging him.

It took some time before he relaxed.

- Benjy, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, ok. But what happened?

- They where bet… bitr… He said trying to pronounce the word.

- Betrayed?

- Yes.

- In the war?

- Yes.

- You said you don't have a mother.

He got out of her grip and once again looked at his hands.

- Benjy, you don't have to answer, ok?

- I have one.

- You have a mom?

- Yes. But I have never seen her. She couldn't be with us. My aunt and uncle raised me first.

- How about your dad?

- He came later.

They sat there talking some more until both of them fell asleep on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Phoebe had awaked on the couch, Benjy was still asleep so she carried him downstairs to his bed.  
When she opened the door she found Austin talking in his sleep.

- "_Austin. Promise me that you will take care of your sister. Ok? _

- _I will take care of her mom I promise. _

- _I love you Austin. _

- _I love you too mom. But please don't leave. _

- _I have to, but I will be back. Ok?_

- _I want to go with you mom. _

- _You can't. I have to do this on my own. _

- _Mom. _

- _Austin, take this spell. If you feel in danger take your sister and cousin with you and read this spell. They can help you. _

- _Mom don't leave, mom please…" _

- Mom, please… Phoebe heard him saying.

Phoebe laid Benjy down and walked up to Austin. She didn't wake him, but grabbed his hand to calm him down which he soon did.  
She stayed there until Anna awake. She grabbed the little baby girl and walked out of the room, Benjy and Austin continued their sleep.

- Morning. Piper greeted her as she walked into the kitchen.

- What have you found out about them? Phoebe asked.

- Paige said that Anna reacted to the word cop.

- Daddy. Anna said just as the time before.

- Just like that. Piper said walking up to Phoebe and Anna.

- Benjy said that his uncle, aunt and mom got betrayed in the war. And he also said that his aunt and uncle first raised him until his father came.

- Did you find out anything about his mother?

- He never knew her, never met her. But I don't know if she is dead.

- Where do you think this war takes place? In the future? The past? Another dimension?

- I have no idea.

Then they heard steps coming from upstairs and soon Austin and Benjy entered the kitchen.

- What do you want for breakfast today then? Piper asked but she didn't get any answers.

- Are you ok? Phoebe asked.

Austin looked at Benjy who nodded to him.

- Here. Austin said handing the sisters a note.

Piper opened the note.

- Phoebe…

On the note was their symbol, the triquetra.  
Phoebe and Piper just stared at the boys.  
Finally Phoebe spoke.

- Where did you get this?

- Mom gave it to me.

Piper was about to ask another question when Paige orbed in.

- Did I interrupt something?

Piper handed her the note.

- The triquetra?

- Mom said that you would help us if we showed you that.

- Austin, what is your mothers' name? Piper asked.

- Prue…

They all turned silence, then Phoebe realized something.

- Cousins… She looked at Benjy, and then she fainted.

Paige orbed Phoebe up the couch while Piper stood in shock in the kitchen.

- She said that she missed you all. That she wished that she would get a chance to meet you again.

A tear ran down Pipers cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

- How much did Prue tell you about us?

- That you all were her best friends and that she couldn't stay with you cause she had another destiny and you needed to stay here.

- Your father, is his name Andy?

- Yes.

- Why did Phoebe faint? Benjy all the sudden asked.

Piper didn't know what to answer.

- You will have to ask her. She finally said.

- How long have you known my mom? Austin then asked.

Piper once again was speechless, Prue must for some reason not have told her children who they really where. She had told them about her sisters, but not that they were her sisters.

- I grew up with her and we were best friends until… until she had to leave. Piper finally said.

- Ok.

- Did your mother say anything about how we could get to them?

- You should use the connection. That's the only way, plus that you have to use the same spell as we used to get here.

- Ok. Why don't you serve yourself some breakfast while I will check up on Phoebe.

Paige was sitting holding Phoebes hand and just as Piper walked over to them Phoebe woke up.

- What I'm I doing on the couch?

- You fainted. Paige answered.

- Fainted…? Phoebe looked confused until she began to remember.

- Oh, my good. Think if he his mine.

- Who? This time it was Paige who looked confused.

- Benjy… I think Benjy is Coles and mine.

- I think you better talk with him Phoebe.

- Yeah, where is he now?

- He and the others are eating breakfast in the kitchen.

- Ok. Can you take Austin and Anna outside when they are done so that I can talk with him?

- Of course.

- I wonder what Cole have told him about me…

- Phoebe…

- Sorry.

- Cole wouldn't do that I think he really has changed, plus do you think Prue would let him say bad stuff about you?

- Yeah, I guess. But she could have…

- Phoebe.

- Again, I'm sorry. Hey what did you mean by that you think he has changed?

Piper looked down at the floor while she yelled at her self in her head.

- I met him…

- You met him?

- Yeah, remember when Drake was here and I was in a coma?

- Yes.

- Cole helped me out of it.

- I thought I heard him… Phoebe suddenly said starring at Piper.

- I know. He said that you where hot.

Austin and Anna were outside playing with Piper and Paige while Benjy walked up the stairs to the attic where Phoebe sat waiting for him.

- They said you wanted to tell me something?

- Yes.

- Is it why you fainted?

- Yes.

- First I have to ask you this, is this your father? Phoebe asked showing Benjy the pages with Cole and Belthazor.

- That is. Benjy answered pointing at Coles human half.

- What has he… what has he told you about… about your mother more then she… she couldn't be with you.

- That she was an angel, a good and fantastic angel whom he loved with all his heart.

Phoebe felt how she began to cry. She was over Cole now, at least that was what she told her self. She had been very angry with him from time to time, but now when she saw this little boy telling her what he had told him about his mother, about her then she couldn't stop the tears.

- Why do you cry? Benjy asked her.

- Benjy there is something I need to tell you.

- What?

She took a deep breath,it was now or never.

- Benjy, your mother, she… She is here in this world.

She saw how Benjy became both glad and hopeful.

- Take me to her, please.

- She is here…

- What? Benjy asked, now confused.

- Benjy, I'm your mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the review charmedangel429

DisclaimerI do not own charmed or any of the characters from the show.

Chapter 5

His whole body was in pain, his whole world was in darkness.

He opened his eyes, which didn't do any difference, the room he was didn't have any windows, it was pitch black. He felt his head, he had a big cut in his forehead, then he felt his mouth, he had lost his front teeth. After that he felt the rest of his body trying to get a picture of how hurt he was. He had lost a finger, his arms was full of small cuts and bruises, he had probably broken a rib, or two and he had a cut on his side. Strange enough it seem like his legs was ok.

- I have to get out of her. He told himself.

- Why I'm I talking to myself? Get a grip.

Much better he thought.

Then a thought hit him, Benjy, what if? No, Prue would never let anything happen to the kids.

Suddenly he heard how the door opened.

- Cole, Cole, Cole.

I know that voice! Was the first thing that came to his mind.

- So that's how they knew our plans. You betrayed us, George.

- And it was all worth it, now that I have you as my prisoner. Grab him.

Guards came into the cell, they unhooked him from the chains in the wall and instead they pulled his hands to his back and chained them together. They chained his feet together as well.

- Let's go. George said.

They passed cell after cell after cell, Cole tried to see if he saw any other prisoners in each and every one of them, but all the doors was solid.

They got into something that seemed like a laboratory from the Middle Ages, there they sat him in a chair where he once more got chained.

Suddenly he felt needles, needles in his arms and chest.

What a? He thought.

- Now, Mr Turner, let's make sure we wont have anymore trouble with you.

No, no, no! His mind screamed, he had to get out of there.

He felt how something, a liquid of some kind passed into his system.

- You want this to stop? Just tell us where we can find your bastard son and that bitchy witch's kids.

- So we can do the same to them… He heard someone whisper.

In just a millisecond he felt how his strength return. He pulled himself lose from the chair, then he used the chains to kill the guards. As he did he saw how George left the room, first he thought he should follow him, then he realized, he had to get out of there. He looked around, there was one window of course it had bars. But that didn't matter, he had to save his son. As he pulled the bars away he thought about how much his life had changed now when he was a father, he would do anything for his son. Everything, except one thing, let him meet his mother. Not because he didn't want to, but because she had to continue her life, and he had to continue his.

The bars finally loosened and he looked out the window, there like 100m down there was water, probably full of rocks. Then he heard guards coming closer and closer in the corridor. He quickly climbed out the window and then he jumped. Miraculous he missed all the rocks, but now he realized something, land was far. He didn't want to go back to the island where is prison just had been, so he had only one thing to do, to swim.

* * *

- You are what?

- I'm your mother.

- No, no you aren't.

- I am.

- You are no angel.

With those words Benjy ran out from the attic, down the stairs and out the front door. It took Phoebe a couple of seconds before she realized he actually had left the manor. She quickly ran down the stairs and out the front door as well. It felt like forever until she saw which direction he had headed for when it actually took like two seconds. She began to run after him.

At the same time Paige had walked to the front to see what all the banging with the front door was about.

- What a…? She said as she saw Phoebe running from the manor.

- Piper!

- What? Piper said coming walking with Anna and Austin.

- Phoebe just ran away.

- That's strange.

- She followed Benjy.

- What? How do you know?

- Mom used a spell so that we would know what we had each other when we came here.

- Oww…

- That's pretty smart. Paige said.

- Yeah, that's Prue for you. When we was young… Piper began until she realized what she was about to say.

* * *

What happened? Where I'm I?

Then he remembered, the escape, the jump.

He had an enormous headache and he put a hand to feel his forehead, but it didn't feel normal. He opened his eyes and looked at his hands.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! His scream must have been heard miles away.

He looked like a crossing of the thing from the fantastic four and the Hunchback of Notre Dame. The drugs must have done this to him.


End file.
